


A Night to Remember

by tailsbeth



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Holiday Special, M/M, Santa is Real, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: A Christmas tale where Riverdale gets a visit from the Supernatural residents of Beacon Hills, everyone discovers Santa Claus is for real and they all have to save Christmas.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a little out of season! I wrote this as an Xmas Eve special for my fanfic advent over on Tumblr. I wasn't planning on posting any of it on here but this one was a lot of fun to write & I wanted to share the ridiculousness! I am planning a Teen Wolf/Riverdale crossover in the future, one that's a bit less silly though.

**Twas the night before Christmas, when all throughout Riverdale,**

**The teens were still stirring, one was writing a fair tale,**

**He sat typing furiously, in his favourite booth,**

**At a certain diner, where in ran a youth.**

Jughead Jones wasn’t a huge fan of the holidays. While most families would be getting cosy together, doing their usual Christmas Eve traditions right now, he was alone at Pop’s. His diet consisted of coffee rather than cocoa while he sat working on his novel. He was trying to distract himself from pains of the heart, Betty constantly cropped up in his mind. He looked around to find only a few other patrons were in Pop’s that night. A father and son sat enjoying burgers, a business man clearly passing through town and some jock and cheerleader on a date, exchanging gifts. He felt his heart pang, he could only wish that his and Betty’s gift exchange had been as warm. He longed for a distraction.

As if the fates handed it to him, the bell of Pop’s rang as a teen ran through the door. Jughead didn’t recognise the boy at all, this instantly intrigued him. Nobody came to Riverdale unless they had good reason and on Christmas Eve, they must have had good reason. The slender brunette haired boy looked around, his movements frenetic. He quickly caught the gaze of Jughead and strode towards him.

‘Mind if I sit?’

‘I have a feeling I have no choice.’ Jughead replied, putting his hands up as if in surrender. The strange boy slid in and Pop Tate came over to ask for his order.

‘Oh, I’m good. We’re not staying.’ The boy waved him off and Jughead closed his laptop.

‘What do you mean “we”?’ He asked with a stern tone. The boy’s hazel eyes twitched around, the cogs in his head turning.

‘I should introduce myself, I’m Stiles, hi.’ He thrust his hand forward and Jughead shook it hesitantly. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he contemplated the boy’s name but he was barely one to comment.

‘Jughead Jones the third.’

Stiles mirrored Jughead from moments before, both in expression and thought. Jughead looked at Stiles expectantly, raising his eyebrows as he shook his head a little.

‘So Jughead Jones the third, you up for helping a few out of towners? We’re in the need of a guide, of sorts. Gonna guess since you’re here on your own on Christmas Eve, you’re not busy.’ Stiles spoke quickly, Jughead noted if you weren’t concentrating you might not catch what he said. Jughead was cautious to give the boy help, Stiles bounced his leg up and down constantly and he was definitely on edge.

‘And can I ask what you’re even doing in Riverdale? It’s not exactly a tourist hotspot.’ Jughead sassed, he was taking no chances.

‘Well, uh, that’s a little hard to explain. My friends could fill you in.’ Stiles replied, as he pointed out the window. Jughead looked out to see a blue jeep with a redheaded girl and a muscular boy inside. Jughead thought for a moment, he gave one last look around the diner. His heart hung heavy, unlike the other patrons he wasn’t with his dad or his girlfriend. What did he really have to lose?

‘Alright, let’s show you the delights of Riverdale.’ Jughead agreed sarcastically. Stiles’s eyes lit up and he jumped out the booth as Jughead got his things together.

‘Great, to Roscoe!’ Stiles announced as he paced out the diner, the moody teen behind him scrunching his face up in confusion.

‘Who’s Roscoe?’ Jughead asked curiously.

**As Jughead and Stiles decided cautiously to join forces,**

**Cheryl struggled to celebrate the holiday on limited resources,**

**Just when she was running out of Christmas cheer,**

**The redhead stumbled upon some magical reindeer.**

Cheryl Blossom loved Christmas but this year it did not love her. With the family fortune gone, so too were the lavish Christmases Cheryl had grown all too fond of. She had tried to make their Thistlehouse residence a little more festive but was struggling without the financial sources. Throughout the day she plastered on a holiday grin, hoping to beguile everyone into believing the Blossoms would celebrate Christmas this year. Now at night, she was alone with her thoughts as she walked around the grounds.

The redhead didn’t mind the cold, at least the snow made it feel like Christmas. It was Mother Nature’s gift for those less fortunate. Cheryl shuffled through the white powder, marvelling at it childishly. Without realising how far she’d gone, she fumbled through the trees of the nearby forest. She came to a sudden stop when she heard an unfamiliar noise, it sounded like some sort of animal.

‘Holy hell, what was that?’ She whispered to herself. She looked through the dark greenery and was stunned by the sight ahead of her. She crept carefully into the woods to find nine reindeer. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she greeted the creatures, reading the tags that hung from their neck.

‘Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen… Well, Cheryl, you’ve hit the jackpot.’ She uttered to herself with a grin.

‘What makes a better pet than Santa’s actual reindeer?’ The redhead asked the reindeer rhetorically. The thought of Santa missing his reindeer barely passed through Cheryl’s mind. This find was of a lavish Blossom Christmas that apparently was meant to be.

**Magical reindeer weren’t the only things of an unusual variety,**

**Turns out Stiles’s friends weren’t like most of society,**

**Jughead was in much need of some support,**

**A certain ginger and blonde were his first resort.**

‘I think that covers everything…’ A red haired girl who had been introduced to Jughead as Lydia finished her rambled speech revealing her and her friends’ abilities. Jughead sat in the back of the Stiles’s jeep, which was heading down town, completely baffled. Everything he’d read about as a kid was real. Werewolves, banshees and hell, even Santa Claus it turned out.

‘The supernatural is real. You’re a banshee.’ Jughead stated, Lydia nodded at him with a calm expression.

‘And you’re a werewolf. An alpha.’ Jughead spoke in the direction of the boy next to Stiles up front, Scott. He turned back and nodded, mirroring Lydia’s face. This was not an unfamiliar conversation for Scott McCall and his pack of supernatural friends. They’d become practiced, they knew what words to choose and how to approach it. Although they were only learning about Santa themselves.

‘And Santa Claus is real and he’s landed in Riverdale and his reindeer have gone missing.’ Jughead squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples as if it would help him process the information. Lydia carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the gesture and his eyes softened a little.

‘Yeah, the whole ‘Santa Claus is real’ part is new to us too.’ Scott admitted with a humble smile.

‘Kinda cool though, right? He actually exists! I always had my suspicions. I even had a board with clues but Dad forced me to stop.’ Stiles revealed proudly, he was clearly giddy from the news. Jughead let out a chuckle, it was actually quite nice to hear something so joyous had come to Riverdale. The last few months had been nothing but miserable. Maybe tonight was the night Riverdale got back some of its colour.

‘It is actually.’ Jughead finally replied, Lydia let out a tiny sigh of relief. She’d seen people freak out a lot worse and that was the last thing they needed.

‘So our friends Liam and Malia are with Santa by the river, Sweetwater, is it?’ Lydia asked, her mind going over the surreal sentence quite a few times. Jughead nodded at her, hints of a smile on his face.

‘Where else would be good to search? We wanna cover as much ground as possible, since well, it is Christmas Eve.’ Scott realised he was speaking the obvious but the reasoning behind it, was still stunning him. Even after all these years and all the run ins with the supernatural, he could still be surprised. Jughead noticed whereabouts in town they were, he knew they were close to somebody who could help. Well two people in fact.

‘Take the next right, then a left. My friends will be able to help.’ Jughead called out, taking his eyes off the scene outside after a moment. Stiles looked to Scott, for approval and his friend nodded back. Usually getting more people involved would be awkward but tonight they needed all the help they could get. It was Santa Claus, after all.

They pulled up outside two homes, one a little more humble than the other. Jughead got out the jeep first, he was going to see his friends and explain what he’d only just found out himself. After that he could introduce the pack from Beacon Hills and then they could get to the task of saving Christmas.

As he approached the Andrews’s garage where he’d arranged to meet his best friends, he had a wobbly feeling in his gut. When he entered, the blonde stood up straight away. He could see her hand come to touch him but she pulled away, for a moment she forgot they were no longer together. Betty wore a Christmas sweater than made her look even more adorable than normal. Archie was a little more apprehensive, he took a moment to stand.

‘So what’s going on man? Your text sounded weird.’ The redheaded boy began. Jughead repeated exactly what Lydia had said twenty minutes before, as steadily as he could. Betty paced around, her facial expression changing every few seconds. Archie sat down, he stared at the floor, mystified.

‘I know I sound crazy. But we really don’t have time to pick at their stories. We have to find the reindeer.’ Jughead tried to stay firm despite the ridiculous sentence that left his mouth. That’s when Archie cracked up, his laugh becoming infectious and soon Betty and Jughead were in fits of laughter. As they started to catch their breath, there was a knock at the garage door. Jughead answered it and ushered in his new companions. Scott stepped forward, he was a natural leader in these situations. Lydia and Stiles stood behind him holding hands, they were strongest when together.

‘So you must be Jughead’s new friends from Beacon Hills?’ Betty began, Archie stood up with his chest slightly puffed out.

‘Yeah, he filled you in then?’ Scott replied, Betty nodded and smiled at his gentle tone.

‘So you’re a werewolf?’ Archie bluntly asked, making Jughead roll his eyes. Scott just smiled, he was used to the sceptical attitude.

‘Do the eye thing.’ Stiles suggested in an amused tone. Scott looked in Archie’s direction as his eyes glowed red and he raised his hands to show the claws now protruding from his fingers. Archie stumbled back while Betty actually stepped forward, intrigued.

‘Sorry, but that’s incredible.’ Betty uttered when she realised she’d been staring too long. Lydia giggled at the blonde’s fascination, it reminded her of herself.

‘So now that we’ll all caught up and convinced, can we please get a plan together?’ Stiles gestured with his free hand, frustration leaking into his voice. The Riverdale teens nodded, the tension leaving them.

‘Alright, let’s find Santa’s reindeer. Now that’s a sentence I never thought I’d say.’ Scott blinked in disbelief.

**While the teens of Riverdale and Beacon Hills worked together,**

**Liam, Malia and Santa Claus powered through the winter weather.**

**The three searched the banks of Sweetwater River,**

**For Santa was in a hurry, with gifts to deliver.**

Liam Dunbar was in complete shock. It had taken him a while to get his head around the supernatural but this was his limit. His inner child was currently doing back flips because Santa Claus was real and right in front of him. Liam had barely said a word since they started to search the river banks for the reindeer. Malia, on the other hand, was very chatty. Her and Santa, or Nick as he insisted, got on swimmingly. Malia fell back a little to check Liam was still with them, his silence was confusing her.

‘What’s going on? Your chemo signals are really distracting.’ She asked, her nose slightly disgusted with the stench of excitement and anxiety coming off Liam.

‘You know who we’re helping right?’ Liam whispered, his eyes diving between Malia and Santa in front of them. She nodded, her brow furrowing in confusion.

‘Why aren’t you freaking out right now?’ Liam question, gesturing his arms outwards. Malia shook her head and laughed, she ruffled a hand through his hair. He batted her off with a glare.

‘I just think nothing surprises me. I was a coyote for years, Liam. You gotta remember that,’ she began, giving Liam a reassuring grin.

‘If the horrible things we’ve come up against are real, then why can’t the good guys like Santa be real?’

Liam pondered for a moment, she made a fair point. He was so used to discovering a new enemy, it was rare they met something new that was their friend. The two heard a call from ahead of them

‘That’s their prints!’

‘Hold on Nick, I’m coming!’ Malia ran off and Liam let out a chuckle. Malia could be a bit blunt at times but sometimes her perspective was golden.

**By Sweetwater River, Malia, Liam and Mr Claus got another clue,**

**While Veronica and Kevin were shopping for their favourite few.**

**They were yet to hear of supernatural thrills,**

**When they bumped into another from Beacon Hills.**

Veronica Lodge was very particular about her Christmas. Every tradition was planned to perfection for those picturesque moments. However, moving to Riverdale meant she had to start new traditions. One of them meant actually putting thought into her presents, rather than giving her friends the same generic gift. The old frosty Veronica would have thought this ridiculous, the new Veronica liked the idea but wasn’t all that clued in. This is why she was shopping on Christmas Eve and she’d roped in reinforcements in the form of Kevin Keller.

For Kevin Keller, Christmas was all about family. With a Dad in the police force and a Mom in the army, a Christmas with all three of them was rare. It would just be him and his Dad this year but his Mom would be home in January. With such a small family, it meant he could shop for his close friends as well. He considered himself an expert gift finder, if you mentioned something to Kevin Keller in April, he would have it wrapped and under your tree come December. When Veronica called him, to come out on a last minute Christmas shopping trip, he had to accept.

The two sauntered down the street, plenty bags in their arms. As the night sky glared over them, they thought it might be time for a victory hot chocolate. The two bickered where made the best one, barely noticing the handsome boy heading in their direction. He stopped them, in hope they could help him.

‘Excuse me? Could you tell me where this address this?’ Both Veronica and Kevin were taken aback, the source of the voice was more than easy on the eyes. As they read the address on the young man’s phone, Veronica’s brow furrowed.

‘Erm, that’s actually my address! Can I ask whose sending you there?’ Veronica asked, a little confused. Theo rubbed the back of his neck, sensing the awkwardness, he couldn’t be sure what they knew.

‘My friends, we’re from out of town. Some girl called Betty said we should meet there. I’m Theo, by the way.’

Kevin and Veronica looked at each other for a second, both with the same baffled expression on their faces.

‘Just a moment Theo, I’m going to call Betty. I wonder what she’s up to.’ Veronica stepped away for a little privacy as she called her best friend. Kevin looked back at Theo, the hint of a grin on his face. He had a little stubble on his face and wore a leather jacket. There was a familiarity there that Kevin liked, it was clear he had a type.

‘Kevin Keller.’ Kevin stuck his hand out best he could with all the bags on his arm. Theo shook his hand firmly, smiling back. Veronica interrupted their accidental staring match when she returned from her call. Her eyes were mildly vacant as she brushed her raven coloured hair out her face.

‘So Betty just explained everything. The whole, eh, supernatural thing. How we need to save Santa etc.’ Veronica’s voice was slightly choked up, Kevin snapped his head round.

‘I’m sorry, supernatural?’ Kevin asked inquisitively. Theo let out a little chuckle.

‘Oh, this is going to be fun.’ Theo muttered.

**Jughead, with companions new and old, searched all over town,**

**But with no reindeer seen, they felt rather down.**

**They gathered more friends to help solve the mystery,**

**If they didn’t crack it soon, this night would go down in history.**

Veronica and Kevin, plus their latest acquaintance Theo, arrived to a rather full Lodge apartment. Kevin was a little lost for words, Veronica and Theo had got him up to speed on the way there. Scott gave a smile when he saw Theo, he was unsure if he’d make it. Stiles grumbled a little, Lydia elbowed him in the side, muttering something under her breath. Jughead watched the scene curiously, there was clearly a history with this Theo guy but they didn’t have time to explore it just yet. Everyone settled around the dining table where Betty had laid out a map of Riverdale, it was already covered in Xs where they’d previously searched.

‘So we’ve checked most of town, Scott’s friends have been down at Sweetwater with Santa. Here’s where he was stopped off before the reindeer went missing.’ She pointed a spot on the map near a familiar residence.

‘Isn’t that where Thistlehouse is?’ Jughead asked, looking for assurance from the Riverdale teens. Betty and Veronica look at each other with a knowing glance.

‘Would Cheryl really stoop that low?’ Archie asked, hoping he was wrong. Jughead rolled his eyes at his naïve friend.

‘Oh yeah. This has Cheryl Blossom written all over it.’ Kevin noted with a chuckle. Scott’s phone buzzed, Malia had texted them the location.

‘Malia says they’ve found tracks and they even caught a scent to follow.’

He placed his phone on the map and matched the locations up. There was a slight collective sigh around the room, they knew where the reindeer were but they still had Cheryl Blossom to deal with.

‘Can we negotiate with this Cheryl?’ Lydia asked hopefully. The Riverdale teens all failed to look the redhead in the eye. Stiles rubbed his temple before flexing his hand through his hair.

‘Just when I thought we’d have it easy, one time!’

**And so to Thistlehouse the young detectives went,**

**With Malia, Liam and Santa following a scent,**

**Soon they’d be face to face with the reindeer thief,**

**They could only hope for Santa’s sake, this confrontation would be brief.**

Cheryl Blossom was over the moon with her find from the woods until the reindeer started to act up. Their noises echoed around the grounds for anyone close by to hear. Cheryl rushed around them, trying to hush them but nothing worked. She put her hands on her hips in frustration.

‘Would you idiot moose shut up? You’ll cause the neighbours to riot.’ The redhead hissed in her woolly whites. Through the noise of the reindeer she could hear a commotion coming from the front of the house, she ran to the door to see what was going. Her eyes nearly popped out when she opened the front door. Stood in all his glory was Santa Claus surrounded by rosy faces, some unfamiliar and some familiar. She noted the handsome tall chap who stood next to a girl with a fierce face, her body overlapping his.

‘Why St Nick himself, how can I help?’ Cheryl asked blatantly, hand on her hip. The Riverdale teens jointly rolled their eyes at the redhead.

‘Cheryl, you haven’t exactly been a good girl-’

‘Blossom, whatever your name is, hand over the reindeer.’ Malia stepped forward her eyes glowing bright blue, she didn’t think Santa’s nice approach would get them anywhere. Cheryl shrunk in the door way.

‘We know you’ve got the reindeer, do you really want to be the reason why children around the world don’t get anything for Christmas?’ Archie tried a middle ground, hoping the Christmas spirit within Cheryl would resonate. Her facial expression was minimal, nobody could tell what she was thinking. Santa walked up to her and took a hand in his, she soon had images in her head of Children waking up to no presents under the tree. She felt all their sadness and pain. Everybody watched them in wonder, Betty looked round to Lydia, her expression asking if they’d ever encountered anything like this before. Lydia shrugged, she noted to keep in touch the blonde, she liked her. Santa stepped back and Cheryl’s eyes stayed wide.

‘Okay, okay, have the stupid reindeer!’ She declared, putting her hands up. The group cheered, as if they’d slayed some giant beast, which in this case had been in the form of Cheryl Blossom.

‘Let’s get this show on the road then!’ Santa announced, running past Cheryl to his precious reindeer. Christmas wouldn’t be cancelled after all.

Santa quickly led his reindeer to the sleigh which was on the grounds of Thistlehouse. Archie stood with an arm curled around Veronica, the two beamed at each other before gazing at the real life legend in front of them.

‘I love you Archiekins.’ She whispered in his ear, he answered her with a gentle kiss. Scott had both arms around Malia, squeezing her tight. He was proud of his girlfriend and wanted to show her somehow. Kevin edged closer to Theo, who kept stealing glances when he could. After a few minutes, Santa turned around and stepped off his sleigh walking up to Kevin. He handed him a slip of paper to Kevin who looked bamboozled.

‘Theo’s number. Happy Christmas.’ Santa quickly returned to his sleigh while everyone laughed, Kevin and Theo stood with bright red faces. Betty and Jughead stood with a gap between them, their hands brushing occasionally, not so accidentally. Both could feel the connection was still there and with the magic in the air, it wouldn’t be lost. Stiles and Lydia were both stood in awe at the sight of Santa’s sleigh, even with their smarts they could never imagine they’d see it in real life. Cheryl joined them, Veronica placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

‘You did the right thing, Cheryl. You’re not a bad person, you’ve just been treated badly.’ Veronica noted with a calm smile. Cheryl nodded taking a deep breath. As the sleigh rose from the ground, everyone’s eyes sparkled at the Christmas magic. They’d saved Christmas and had a night to remember.  

**A warmth grew in the hearts of all those involved,**

**They’d found new friends and got a mystery solved,**

**Santa took to his sleigh with pure delight,**

**Announcing "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat


End file.
